1. Field of the Invention:
The invention resides in the field of building construction tools and more particularly relates to guides for the installation of siding.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A number of jigs, brackets, clips, and other such devices exist in the prior art for the purpose of installing building covering material such as siding. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,083,Small; and 3,903,670, Robinson both disclose clip assemblies which hold alumininum or vinyl type siding to a wall and remain permanently installed in place on the building.
Three other U.S. Patents known to the inventor show removable fixtures which hold wood siding in place for nailing. 3,904,184, Kruger describes a hanger which is nailed to the wall above the board to be secured and then is removed by outward rotation. Similarly, 4,089,141, Heroux discloses a bracket with scale markings which is nailed to the wall and then removed by sliding down and out from under the respective siding board after the boards attachment. Finally, 4,314,429, Casteel, shows a supporting bracket which hooks over the top edge of a board already installed and has means for varying the position of the work piece in relationship to the next lower board.
In contrast to the above, the present invention is arranged to allow the installation of a plurality of boards after a single tool set up step, and, as a result does not require continual fixture removal and resetting for the attachment of each piece. Further, the invention does not require nailing the fixture to the wall utilizing instead the pinching force of a siding board already secured in place. Final alignment can be accomplished by light tapping and thereby provides the possibility for installing large sections of siding by a single person.
Additionally, the construction of the invention is inherently rugged resulting in a device which will last a substantial number of years and because of its size will not easily be lost at construction work sites.